pain & pleasure
by shirocchin
Summary: "Mungkin Shouto sudah bosan padamu, makanya dia membuangmu. Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku siap menampungmu." Dabi memang brengsek, tapi pria itu mengulurkan tangannya saat Izuku kehilangan tempat bersandar.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Pain & Pleasure © shirocchin**

**Dabi x Midoriya x Todoroki**

* * *

"Mungkin Shouto sudah bosan padamu, makanya dia membuangmu. Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku siap menampungmu."

Todoroki Touya—tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Dabi sejak memutuskan hubungan kekeluargaan dengan Todoroki Enji, pria paruh baya berwajah sangar yang dengan senang hati mencoretnya dari kartu keluarga. Dabi dalam pengamatan seorang Midoriya Izuku adalah sosok pria yang cukup kasar, bertingkah laku seenaknya, tak terikat peraturan, serampangan, dan bajingan. Meski Dabi tak sudi bertatap muka dengan sang ayah, pria itu kadang masih menampakkan diri di kediaman Todoroki yang memiliki arsitektur tradisional khas Jepang. Dabi akan mengganggu Izuku saat pemuda berwajah manis itu bermain ke kamar Shouto.

Setidaknya dulu. Saat Izuku masih menyandang status sebagai kekasih Todoroki Shouto—si tampan yang membuat setiap sel dan syaraf tubuh Izuku merasakan panas dingin.

"Aku tahu kau benci padaku, Midoriya. Kau selalu menjaga jarak denganku, padahal aku tak berniat jahat padamu—yah, kurasa di awal pertemuan aku sempat ingin menggigitmu karena kau sangat polos."

Izuku tak lagi berminat menginjakkan kaki di rumah mantan kekasihnya yang kini telah memiliki pengganti dirinya. Oh, jika sejak awal Shouto hanya bermain dengan perasaannya, untuk apa pemuda itu repot-repot mengajak dan mengenalkan Izuku pada seluruh anggota keluarganya? Izuku ingin tertawa. Kebencian mulai tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit dalam dirinya. Izuku bukan tipe pendendam, ia hanya manusia yang tak bisa melupakan masa lalu dengan mudahnya. Pun, saat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Bakugou Katsuki sejak anak-anak.

Dabi mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang dingin karena dipenuhi butiran salju di hadapan Izuku, di suatu malam saat Izuku duduk termenung seorang diri di bangku taman. Izuku lupa memakai kaus kaki, meninggalkan sarung tangan rajutannya di kamar Shouto, kepala hijaunya seperti rumput yang berselimut salju. Hari itu adalah di mana Izuku menemukan Shouto mengkhianatinya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, bukan. Shouto tidak pernah serius denganmu, Midoriya. Bocah itu sudah disiapkan oleh si tua bangka untuk menjadi penerus keluarga kelak. Jangan pernah bermimpi adikku yang sialan itu mau menikahimu. Penerus keluarga Todoroki hanya akan menikahi calon dari kelas yang setara. Kau jelas bukan siapa-siapa."

Perkataan Dabi saat itu sangat menyakitkan. Izuku tak ingin mendengarnya. Bahkan, meski sejak awal dia menyadari bahwa Shouto tak akan pernah menikahinya, Izuku dengan bodohnya masih mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban. Tak ada salahnya berdoa, pikir Izuku dengan naifnya.

Izuku tak menangis meski hubungannya dengan Shouto telah berakhir. Sebagai anak laki-laki yang kuat ia tak boleh cengeng. Dabi memang brengsek dan manipulatif, tapi pria berambut sehitam malam itu ada di sisinya saat Izuku merasakan separuh jiwanya lenyap bersama embusan angin musim dingin.

Kabar tentang putusnya hubungan Shouto dan Izuku meluas dengan cepat dan menjadi topik panas di kalangan murid-murid SMA Yuuei. Izuku tak lagi punya kebiasaan menoleh ke belakang—ke bangku Shouto seperti dulu, karena pemuda berambut merah dan putih kini lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, Yaoyorozu Momo. Izuku mencoba untuk tidak sakit hati. Sulit sekali menyatukan kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang berserakan. Shouto menyapa Izuku dengan sikap dan ekspresi biasa saat mereka berpapasan di koridor, dan Izuku membalasnya dengan senyum datar tak berminat.

Todoroki Shouto adalah sampah.

"Midoriya, perasaanku saja atau kau—_sorry_, bukannya aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, apa kau merokok? Setiap kali berada di dekatmu, aku mencium aroma tembakau di seragam milikmu." Kirishima Eijirou adalah pemuda yang peka. Sepertinya, indera penciumannya yang tajam itu bisa sangat berguna di masa depan kelak.

Izuku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "T-tidak. Kebetulan ada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini suka sekali merokok di dekatku jadi—yah, maaf jika baunya membuatmu tidak nyaman, Kirishima-_kun_. Padahal aku sudah menyemprot seragamku dengan pewangi milik Hatsume-san."

"Oh, yah. Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku tak mau menuduhmu merokok, Midoriya. Tapi, Kaminari dan Sero penasaran sekali jadi kutanyakan langsung saja padamu." Eijirou menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk.

Izuku membaui aroma seragamnya sendiri. Asap rokok Dabi tertinggal di sana. Mungkin pria itu sengaja menandainya—dengan cara yang sangat tidak disukai Izuku.

"Kau menolak berciuman denganku, jadi lebih baik aku menandaimu dengan cara yang lebih mudah. Aku tahu kau sangat benci asap rokok, tapi peduli setan dengan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai, Midoriya. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau."

Kata-kata Dabi terngiang di kepala Izuku saat pria itu menunggunya di stasiun. Dabi bertingkah seperti seorang pacar yang sedang menjemput kekasihnya saat pulang sekolah. Jujur saja, itu konyol sekali. Izuku sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik dan alergi dengan segala jenis manusia bermarga Todoroki. Tapi, Dabi bukan lagi seorang Todoroki—setidaknya, pria itu yang mengatakannya, dengan nada sedikit bangga dan sekaligus lega. Dabi tak peduli soal warisan dan harta. Uang bisa dicari di mana saja, dengan cara apa saja. Izuku tak pernah penasaran dengan pekerjaan Dabi. Izuku merasa, ada hal-hal yang tak perlu ia ketahui dan tetap menjadi rahasia di dunia ini.

Di suatu sore, laki-laki yang menempati urutan teratas dalam daftar orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Izuku menarik pergelangan tangan Izuku dan menyeretnya dengan kasar ke sebuah halaman kosong di belakang sekolah. Suara gagak yang berkaok dan serangga malam mulai bersahutan.

"Kau berpacaran dengan bajingan itu, Midoriya?"

Entah bagaimana bisa, Izuku sangat menyukai ekspresi gusar yang terlukis di wajah tampan mantan kekasihnya. Shouto tampak berantakan.

"Maaf, Todoroki-_kun_. Aku tak mengenal siapa bajingan yang kau maksud." Izuku mencoba bersikap biasa meski dalam hatinya emosinya meledak-ledak. Izuku ingin mencakar dan melukai wajah tampan Shouto. Mencabik-cabiknya hingga tak terbentuk. Tapi, bekas luka akibat siraman air panas di sisi kiri wajah Shouto menyentil perasaan Izuku.

"Kau tahu betul siapa yang kumaksud. Midoriya, kau boleh mengencani siapapun asal bukan dengan Touya-_nii_." Shouto melepaskan tangan Izuku begitu tersadar bahwa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya menunjukkan gelagat risih.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Kakakmu memang brengsek, Todoroki-_kun_, tapi dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku di saat aku membutuhkan sandaran. Tolong jangan meminta maaf karena ini semua bukan salah siapa-siapa. Todoroki-_kun_ memang kejam karena menyakiti perasaanku, tapi... kupikir memang sejak awal hubungan kita tak akan pernah berjalan dengan lancar." Izuku tersenyum kecil, mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit basah. "Saat ini, aku hanya melihat Todoroki-_kun_ sebagai sosok tak berperasaan dan kejam. Aku membencimu."

Izuku meninggalkan Shouto yang berdiri termenung. Pemuda berambut hijau tak berniat menoleh. Shouto tak mampu mengejar.

.

"He, kau menangis. Biar kutebak. Shouto menyakitimu lagi?"

Izuku menggeleng. Dia kesal karena tak mampu menahan diri agar air matanya tak jatuh. Bayang-bayang wajah Shouto berkelebat di benaknya. Benci. Izuku sangat membencinya. Kebencian itu benar-benar menguasai seluruh akal pikirannya hingga kakinya yang lelah melangkah tanpa arah, dan berhenti di apartemen Dabi yang terletak tak jauh dari stasiun. Dabi jarang berada di apartemen, pria itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di markas bersama teman-temannya. Namun, entah mengapa, hari itu Dabi sedang tak ingin pergi ke mana pun.

Dabi menyeringai, merasakan keberuntungan berada di pihaknya. Midoriya Izuku memencet bel apartemennya dengan wajah kusut. Pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA tak menolak saat Dabi menarik tangannya untuk masuk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ke sini? Kau bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalmu dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu yang lain. Ah, aku mencium sesuatu." Dabi menghapus jarak di antara mereka, menarik seragam Izuku lalu membauinya.

"Seragammu bau rokok." Dabi terkekeh. Izuku tak suka dengan cara Dabi tertawa. Terdengar bangga dan sama sekali tak menyesal.

Apartemen Dabi bisa dibilang tak mewah dan terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Izuku sangat yakin anak tertua Todoroki Enji itu memiliki simpanan yang jumlahnya tak terhitung (Izuku pernah memergoki Dabi membeli sepasang anting-anting mahal di salah satu toko perhiasan yang terkenal di wilayah perbelanjaan Tokyo).

"Kau sepertinya lebih menyukai kamar adikku yang kuno, _well_, tak bermaksud membuka luka lama. Kamar ini memang membosankan."

Botol-botol minuman keras berserakan di atas karpet. Bukan pemandangan yang pantas untuk anak sekolahan seperti Izuku.

"Tapi karena kau ada di sini, segalanya terasa menyenangkan. Kau ingin minum bir?" Dabi memang brengsek. Izuku melihat kilatan di sepasang iris biru abu-abu milik Dabi. Pria itu hanya bercanda. Mata Dabi mengingatkan Izuku pada mata Shouto. Jantungnya kembali berdebar karena perasaan marah dan sakit hati.

"Aku... harus memanggilmu apa? Aku tak ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan'Todoroki-san'. Dabi terlalu aneh untuk diucapkan."

Benar juga. Selama ini Izuku tak pernah memanggil Dabi dengan namanya. Padahal pria itu berkali-kali menyebut namanya saat mereka berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan... Touya?"

"Kau bilang tak ingin dipanggil dengan nama asli."

Izuku menepis tangan Dabi yang berusaha merangkul pundaknya.

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi, bukankah tak masalah? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika kau yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Katakan, Midoriya."

Dabi mendorong tubuh Izuku hingga pemuda yang lebih kecil terjatuh di atas karpet. Dabi merangkak di atasnya. Rambutnya yang hitam terlihat sangat mencolok. Izuku bertanya-tanya, apakah Dabi mengecat rambutnya? Tak ada bocah berambut hitam di keluarga Todoroki. Mungkinkah dulu rambut Dabi berwarna abu-abu keperakan? Atau merah menyala? Atau perpaduan antara keduanya seperti milik Shouto? Izuku penasaran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Shouto?"

Suara Dabi lebih berat dan terdengar lebih dewasa. Izuku hampir memekik kala wajah Dabi begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Gen Todoroki memang tak ada yang cacat.

"B-bukan. Tolong menyingkir dari tubuhku, Da—"

"Touya. Aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku Touya. Bukan hal sulit."

"Kita tak sedekat itu sampai harus memanggil nama kecil." Izuku menolak halus. Dabi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku susah payah mendekatimu tapi kau tak mau. Jadi, salah siapa?" Dabi melirik daun telinga Izuku yang merona kemerahan. Ponsel di saku celana bergetar. Mungkin pesan singkat dari Shigaraki, atau Toga—yang menurut Dabi pasti isinya tidak penting. Dabi sedang tak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun.

"Kubilang menyingkir." Izuku mendorong tubuh tegap Dabi. Pria itu menyerah. Menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Izuku yang sedikit kembang kempis karena ulahnya barusan. Shouto pasti sudah berkali-kali menggagahi pemuda manis ini. _Bajingan beruntung_, pikir Dabi.

"Kenapa tak coba berpacaran denganku saja, Midoriya? Aku lebih berpengalaman dari adikku soal urusan percintaan dan ranjang." Dabi mematikan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Sangat mengganggu.

"Kau ingin membuat Shouto menderita, bukan? Aku bersedia membantumu. Tidak gratis tentu saja."

"Aku tak berminat. Semua kejadian ini membuat lelah. Aku tak ingin membahas soal Todoroki-_kun_." Izuku melirik sebotol bir yang isinya tinggal separuh. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, seolah-olah dirasuki oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, Izuku meraih botol itu. Membuka tutupnya dengan tergesa, lalu meneguknya terburu-buru.

Sensasi aneh membakar kerongkongannya. Izuku terbatuk. Bibirnya dan dagunya basah.

"Kau ingin belajar menjadi anak nakal rupanya." Dabi sedikit terkejut dengan aksi spontan Izuku. Tapi pria itu tak memarahinya, malah terkekeh puas. "Bersamaku kau bisa merasakan hal-hal yang tak pernah kau rasakan saat bersama Shouto."

"A-ajari aku... Touya." Bibir Izuku terbuka, berwarna merah muda, basah oleh bir. Mengundang hasrat Dabi untuk menerjang dan membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang membakar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Midoriya?"

Dabi menarik tubuh Izuku, mendudukkan pemuda itu dalam pangkuannya. Dua manusia berbeda usia saling berhadap-hadapan. Seragam Izuku berantakan. Bau alkohol dan tembakau melebur menjadi satu, menciptakan aroma yang aneh. Izuku tak terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Aku ingin membuat Todoroki-_kun_ menderita dan merasakan sakit. Aku ingin menyakitinya."

_Cepat sekali pikirannya berubah_, batin Dabi.

"Kau datang pada orang yang tepat. Aku siap membantumu."

Dabi memeluk erat tubuh Izuku yang gemetaran dalam rengkuhannya. Pria itu menyeringai puas membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

_**END**_


End file.
